In accordance with development of information processing techniques, analysis engines analyzing various data have been developed. For example, there exist various analysis engines such as an analysis engine which generates location information tracing the flow of a person from moving image data, an analysis engine which specifies a person from still image data, and an analysis engine which generates text data from speech data. As one example, Patent Document 1 discloses an analysis system which performs genetic analysis. In order that the analysis system performs an appropriate analysis process, a technique of making a significant combination of variables used in the analysis process is disclosed.
On the other hand, in recent years, a system which makes a plurality of analysis engines work in cooperation and obtains a requested analysis result from a plurality of analysis target information has been developed. For example, a system which detects/specifies the location of any object or an object with a designated ID from a plurality of media information such as a video image, ultrasonic waves and radio waves has been developed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-048429
However, in the case of analyzing by making a plurality of analysis engines work in cooperation, it is difficult to grasp an influence of the other analysis engine, and there arises a problem such that it is difficult to obtain an analysis process result satisfying analysis process requirements such as analysis process accuracy and an analysis process time finally required. For example, in a case that there exist a plurality of substitutable analysis engines, it is difficult to select an optimum analysis engine while considering an influence of or on the other analysis engine working in cooperation, and there arises a problem such that an analysis process with higher accuracy than needed is executed or an analysis process with insufficient accuracy is executed and, consequently, it is impossible to obtain a desired analysis process result. Further, it is also difficult to design a whole procedure by the respective analysis engines so as to satisfy a totally required processing time while considering a processing time required by the other analysis engine working in cooperation. Furthermore, because the respective analysis engines uniquely set analysis parameters, there arises a problem such that it is difficult to set appropriate analysis parameters for the respective analysis engines in the case of making the analysis engines work in cooperation.